Do You Beleive In Happy Endings?
by rileyytee
Summary: Again, I suck at summaries, so be a dear, and read the story. Ahh. Your name is Koroi Tenshi. It's a lovestory for Tamaki Suou I think. I might change it, I don't think so though.


**I was really bored, so I decided to finally make that Tamaki Suou story, my friend Sarah a.k.a magster488 is making a story TamxHaru, so that gave me an idea, but it's an OC instead, i'll make a story for Mori too, this story won't be in the same format as the other one, if you can, please review, i'm hoping this is a good story. OH COCK, if it is bad, give me critisism, it won't hurt me, it'll help me loads.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hikaru, Kaoru?"  
The two brothers twirled gently around towards the name that called them.  
"Nani?" They both answered in unison with a questioning look on their faces.  
"That girl over there--" He pointed towards a rather pretty girl, with her long brown hair that cascaded smoothly passed her shoulders, and beautiful bright eyes that shone under the light. "--Is it just me, or is she the only woman never to have visited the host club here at Ouran Academy?"  
The twins titled their heads slightly, taking a small glance at such a girl. She sat talking with a couple of other girls, smiling and giggling along with the rest of the female group.  
"Aa, she's in a couple of our classes," They both turned towards Kyouya who seemed to be writing something on a notepad. "Kyouya!" They called.  
He looked to them, digging his head out of his writing and walked over to them.  
"Kyouya, what information do you have on that girl there?" They pointed to her as well. Kyouya followed the direction of the twin's fingers and spotted her.  
"Kuroi Tenshi," He replied, flipping his book open and looking up her name. "I've been a bit curious about this one. Appearently, she is probably _the_ only female at this school never to have dropped a visit."  
Everyone's eyes shifted slowly towards Kyouya.  
"So you've been stalking her..?" Questioned Hikaru, a devious look written on his face.  
"Let's just call it research..."  
Everyone sweat dropped, before shaking their heads and turning back to him.  
"Anyways, that much we know...What else do you have?"  
Kyouya adjusted his glasses, peering down towards his book as he spoke.  
"Tenshi is of the Kuroi family, known to be quite wealthy and all fairly lovely people. The head of the Kuroi family seem to own a company of beauty supplies and dress-making; and the female side of the family seem to be very popular with the male population. Considering Tenshi has tons of guys willing to do anything to make her happy, she doesn't need another group of guys, such as the host club, to please her." With that, he slammed his notebook shut and walked off calmly.  
"Hmm, a hard one to get, eh?" The twins turned to the boy that stood suspiciously beside them, smirking evily. "How about we play a game, Mi'Lord?  
He raised a brow as he looked at them.  
"What kind of game?"  
The tiwns looked at each other and nodded, then turned back to him.  
"A bet, actually."  
He grew even more suspicous.  
"Oh? And what will this bet be?"  
The two snickered slightly and replied, "You have to try and get this so called 'Tenshi' to kiss you within three weeks."  
He smirked. He was the founder of the host club, where he got girls to fall for him easily. It should be a piece of cake, right?  
"I'll do it."

"Excuse me, young miss." You heard someone call from your side. The girls you were talking with all stepped backwards to allow a boy to walk up to you. He was quite tall and fairly thin. His blonde hair brushed against his head gracefully as he walked up to you, taking your hand in his and carresing it softly while his other hand held a rose in your face.  
"Suou Tamaki," You murmered, shooting him a scornful glare.  
He merely smirked, and the girls around you squeeled and screamed with reddened faces.  
"Ah, you know my name."  
You shoved your hand out of his grasp and lightly slipped the rose out of his hand.  
"Unfortunately."  
You turned around and began walking off, when once again he grabbed your hand stopping you in your tracks, and forcefully turned you around so that your faces were inches apart. The girls, once again, squeeled in excitement.  
"Why walk away, when you have the rare chance to spend the whole day with none other than myself?"  
Your friends began talking and whispering to each other, gasping and crying.  
_He's probably another one of those guys who are desperate enough to ask a girl out without even getting to know them first.._ You thought to yourself, before turning around.  
"Get lost, Tamaki."  
"NANI?!"  
He blinked. No one has even turned him down before. He then began to sulk in a dark corner and everyone around you were amazed with your actions.  
"Tenshi! How could you turn him down like that?!"  
"This is Suou Tamaki, head of the HOST CLUB!"  
"If he gave me an offer like that, I would never ignore it so harshfully!"  
You grew irritated with the rumors jumping around from person to person. You growled to yourself, before turning back to Tamaki.  
"Oi, Tamaki!"  
His head shot up at your call, and he rushed before you in the blink of an eye.  
"You have one chance. If I get bored, I leave. Got it?"  
"Aa." He held his hand out and bowed respectfully. You gently placed yours on top of his and he led you down the halls, followed by your friends and followers.

-- **Please Review, : Flip ya'**


End file.
